Rules and Help
Help and Rules -Check out the Freddy Fazbear page for a good look on how to write a Character page. -Check out the FUNKO Freddy Plush page for a good look on how to write a merch page. -Check out the Categories Page here! Make sure all categories are in order and nothing is out of place! -Check out all pages here! -NEVER TAG WITH "Freddy", tag with "Freddy Fazbear". Please help by keeping watch on the FREDDY TAG and making sure anything in there is replaced with the "Freddy Fazbear" tag. Use the source/classic editor to change the tag. See way below for additional tagging rules on characters. -NEVER TAG WITH "Puppet", tag with "Marionette" as well. -If an Item is an exclusive please tag it with the "Exclusive" tag. -N/A should be used if you aren't certain about a category. Mangle and Funtime Foxy, however, should '''ALWAYS '''have their gender be "yes". -Merch Prices aren't listed in the infobox due to different prices for different places. When making/editing a merch page, the "Online Links" table should use the prices found on the pages as the text for the link. See here. -Along with the "Online Links" table, if the merch has other variants, they should be listed as well. If the other variants aren't in the same store as another, then set it to N/A -If there are too many of a set of items and not enough info to give to each page, like Posters, Shirts, Keychains, or Figure sets, then put them all on one page. Only use this when necessary, as doing this gives less importance to character pages and categories. If there is WAAY too much of something, like shirts, then consider making a page for each game, or each character. There isn't really a set rule. Whoever makes a series or items listed a certain way first, then as long as it doesn't break the rule, other pages must follow. An example of this is the posters. They are all categorized in one page because I decided that first. Posters is an extreme example of too much on a page. It works for the posters, but anything else, especially clothing, should be reconsidered how it is listed if it goes past that length. I advise shirts go onto one page, but other clothing should be listed by game. -When making a new page, make sure to put it in the correct categories before publishing. -If a character has a Plush Variantpresent in-game, any merch of that plush should be put on that character's merch table. When making a Plush's page, only put its merch table with merch of the plush itself, not the character. -Categories of characters go by the general character, as to not make less importance of Character Pages. Examples like Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Phantom Foxy should all go under "Foxy". There are few exceptions based on the amount of merch of characters. Freddy - Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy - Fredbear, and SpringBonnie - Springtrap should be separate as there is enough distinct differences of each two characters and enough merch to set them apart. Foxy and Mangle are put under the same category as they have little merch, and are still variations of the same character, a Fox with something broken. -Because the merch refers Toy Foxy as Funtime Foxy (weirdly), anything referring to Toy Foxy should be named "Funtime Foxy (FNaF2)" and Funtime Foxy as "Funtime Foxy (SL)"